prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kirahoshi Ciel
is one of the six main cures in the series KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She is known as the "Genius Pâtissière" who had been working in Paris, France before paying a visit to Ichigozaka for a special demonstration. Her original form is a fairy named . Ciel's alter ego is , known as the Pretty Cure of Dreams and Hope and she has a parfait and pegasus theme. Her catchphrases are , which is French for "Hello" and , which is French for "Very good". She usually ends her sentences with as Kirarin. Appearance As Kirarin, she is a small cream-colored rabbit-like fairy with short, pastel pink curled bangs and two fluffy ears jutting from the left side of her head, held together by a red berry with two small leaves, and a matching, puffy tail. Her eyes are blue with green irises that have yellow sparkles in them. She wears a magenta scarf around her neck. As Ciel, she has long blonde hair that reaches her back and fans out with a red headband that resembles her ears and accessory from fairy form. Her eyes turn teal. She wears a teal dress with puffy sleeves and a magenta bow beneath the chest, where a pale blue layer is sewn and a piece of white fabric. She also wears white stockings and magenta shoes. In the autumn, she wears a teal and white long-sleeved dress with puffy sleeves and a darker colored skirt with lighter layers. Near the waist is a magenta ribbon to match her darker colored boots. During winter, she wears a white blouse with a pink ribbon in the front with a dark teal skirt with lighter teal lining the bottom. Her boots are pale teal. She sometimes wears a light teal coat with fur lining the neck, sleeves, and the bottom and light teal gloves. As Cure Parfait her hair turns pale pink and is longer, keeping it's normal shape but worn in a high ponytail. She gains white pegasus ears, a pair of small wings, and a furry tail. On her head is a blue headband with a large red and white parfait on the right corner, adorned with a cherry on top and slices of orange, pineapple, and melon on the bottom. Her earrings are green and yellow spherical dangles. She wears a light blue dress with pale blue coloring on the sides of the chest, accent by white frills and a piece of pale yellow fabric where a cherry and leaf reside, along with fruit slices. Around her waist is a white band, and she gains white elbow-length gloves. Her skirt is white with a pointed, pale blue lining and a piece of light blue scalloped fabric sewn over it to cover the left corner, where her winged, Sweets Pact rests. On the right are pieces of pleated fabric coming down in green, yellow, orange, and red. She also wears a yellow pearl necklace, and tall white boots with a pastel pink platform sole. As Super Cure Parfait, her hairstyle, eyes, headband with parfait, necklace, earrings, elbow-length gloves, shoulder strap and tail remain the same while her Cure outfit is in super form. She wears a lighter blue dress that resembles a parfait and the red, orange, yellow and green pieces of fabric becomes parts of her dress. The light blue skirt now becomes double scalloped on both left and right corners. Her white skirt, waistband and winged ribbon with Sweets Pact and ice blue ruffles remains the same. She also wears tall white platform boots with lighter pink sole. At the back are large white wings with two smaller wings in front. In her A La Mode style, her hair grows in volume and is lighter in color, while her ears, tail, and wings grow in size. She now wears a pale teal fluffy hat and her parfait loses its headband and changes color, gaining a blue pearl chain accessory. Her dress resembles a princess gown, with the chest losing its pale blue accent and fruit accessories, gaining yellow shoulder straps lined with pale blue ruffles. The cherry ornament gains a pair of wings and connect to a white necklace, while her gloves turn into white arm warmers with pastel pink lining. The skirt is made into a peplum residing over pale blue layers of cream, each adorned with large teal spheres. Sticking out from the right are pieces of pale yellow and fuchsia scalloping, along with a large orange slice, green grapes, and a thick piece of red fabric. Her boots remain the same. Her KiraPati outfit matches the others, with a red ribbon on her chef hat, a dark pink ribbon with a flower at the chest, and sleeve cuffs of red, gold, and green striping. Her shoes are a pair of opal boots that have matching ribbons. Personality Sweet, lively and generous, Ciel/Kirarin is said to be a genius patissière who wishes to make others happy through the sweets she makes. She is extremely diligent and always sought for improvement as shown during her time as an apprentice in her fairy form, and her efforts paid off as she acquired the ability to transform into a human, which she goes under the name of Ciel. However, success soon blinded her, and she began to neglect to her brother Pikario, which led to their estrangement. She was truly overwhelmed by her guilt and self-hatred of not understanding him like Ichika does, which turned out to be her fatal weakness and begot to her loss of her dream after Noir thieved her Kirakirarus, but fortunately she then overcame her sadness after tasting one of her brother's failed waffles and learned to understand her brother Pikario with a deeper comprehension. Anyway, Ciel is a caring and goodhearted girl who not only cares for her brother and friends, but also her enemies. For example, she treats Bibury with kindness during her encounters with the latter and even rescuing the latter courageously. History Preseason Ciel, born as Kirarin, used to live with his twin brother Pikario and the two shared their love of making desserts together. Desiring for improvement and becoming Legendary Pâtisseries, they travelled to Paris, France and trained under Jean-Pierre Zylberstein while residing in an attic, and she later got scouted and further by educated a lady named Solène. However, after Kirarin acquired her human form because of her efforts and began bragging her future goals, she was oblivious to how she had wounded Pikario's esteem, which led to him ultimately abandoning her. Arriving at Ichigozaka and Opening Her Pop-Up Shop At the end of episode 18, Ciel arrives to Ichigozaka from Paris to open her pop-up shop Ciel de rève. At the beginning of the next episode, she is seen near Ichigoyama and turns back into her fairy form Kirarin, indicating that this was her old home, and she seems upset. Later that day, now Ciel again, she appears at a fruit stand in the shopping district the Cures were shopping in and startles them, wearing only a pair of sunglasses to conceal her identity as a famous patissière. She soon reveals said identity, causing a crowd to draw around her and the KiraPati girls to become shocked at being in her presence. She then announces that she will open a shop there for a limited time and hold a special demonstration for the spectators. The next day, the girls come by to see Ciel, and they are marveled by her ability to create fancier sweets than the ones they are used to seeing. Ichika is so impressed that she asks Ciel if she could be her apprentice, but she promptly turns it down. Revealing her identity as a fairy and aspiration to become a Pretty Cure Later, in episode 20, upon witnessing the Cures' battle with Bibury, Ciel forms a strong admiration for them, and her faith is affirmed after they rescues her, though she is oblivious that the Cures are actually Ichika and co. Then in episode 21, Ichika meets her as a fairy when visiting her shop but is unaware that she is indeed Ciel. That night during the time when she and the humans are teaching the other fairies how to bake and cook, she decides to divulge her true identity as a fairy in front of the Cures and her fellow fairies after realizing that none of her fairy companions can recognize her in her human form, much to the astonishment of the humans, especially Ichika. She instantly begs Ichika to train her into a Cure after watching them transform in front of her, though Ichika (Cure Whip) doesn't have the faintest idea on how to do so. Reconciling with her brother and becoming Cure Parfait Picking up from where Julio's sudden appearance had left off, episode 22 reveals that Julio has been Kirarin's long lost twin brother Pikario all along, shocking her. She tries to feel glad upon reuniting with him, only to be coldly rejected by Julio. Kirarin then tearfully discloses her backstory between her and Pikario to the human Cures. She starts loathing herself for being unable to understand her younger brother's emotional agony that makes him gone astray although Whip purifies Julio with the help of Lumière. In episode 23, Ciel's self hatred overpowers her ambition and motivations of improving herself as a pâtissier and becoming a Cure, and her Kirakiraru ends up being pillaged by Noir consequently, making her succumb to endless despair. However, after tasting Pikario's failed waffles, Ciel begins to empathize her brother and makes him a "pegasus parfait" upon recollecting the memory of how he baked her waffles to comfort her from having her favorite whisk broken. She ultimately gains her Sweets Pact and her pegasus parfait turns into her Animal Sweets, allowing her to become Cure Parfait with the hopes of extricating Pikario, who is mortally wounded by Noir's arrow. After Pikario's rod is purified and becomes the Rainbow Ribbon, Parfait takes it and is able to incapacitate Bibury, who merged with Iru. She then uses her newfound attack, Un・Deux・Très Bien! Kirakuru・Rainbow!, to purify and send Bibury flying. After the battle ends, Pikario appears to fade away in a stream of Kirakiraru, which flies up to Ichigoyama's shrine so he can recover, but it still leaves the Cures, especially Parfait, extremely saddened. Life as Cure Parfait In the episode after saving Pikario from Noir, being informed by Chourou that Pikario is being protected by the anicient Precure's Kirakiraru, Parfait wishes that Pikario will recover and vows to strive harder so that Pikario will feel proud of her when he wakes up. She and the other Cures then receive the sacred messages from the anicient Precure, and Whip encourages her that everything will be different with her on the team. Later on, when Ciel continues to vow on working more diligently herself, she is amazed by a group of passerby who are training for Ichika's father's karate lesson and joins them, and is glad to meet Icjika at the same time, until she frets on getting hungry upon smelling the curry, though fortunately Ichika has cooked enough curry to satisfy her hunger. The next day, wanting to learn more about Ichika's life, she transfers herself to Ichigozaka Middle School and thanks to her fame as the Patessire Prodigy and excellence on solving a mathematical question and able to dunk a basketball in mathematics and P.E. class respectively, she quickly earns herself admiration from her classmates. But things begin to go awry for her in the language lesson due to her lack of knowledge on Japanese, and they only go for the worst because when being offered with some lunches from some girls classmates, she can't restrain her hungriness and reverts back into Kirarin, which causes her to be mistaken as a weird animal and gets chased by everyone at school, but she has a narrow escape thanks to Ichika, Aoi and Himari who distract their classmates, schoolmates and even the principal. There, she finally confesses her weakness of forcibly turning back into fairy form when hungry and feels ashamed of the chaos she has caused, but her friends still help her out by feeding her their share of their lunches. Parfait tries to repent her mistake during the battle with Grave via Rainbow Ribbon, but gets overpowered until she accepts her friends' assistance. After turning into fairy again as the battle concludes, Ichika announces it's snack time and with her being fed, she bakes baby bird cupcakes together with her friends and officially joins KIRAKIRA Patisserie. Relationships Kuroki Rio / Pikario - Before the events of the season, Kirarin and Pikario were training in Paris to become professional patissiers. Pikario was then turned evil, but with the help of the other Cures, he was purified, to Ciel's relief. Despite giving his sister the cold shoulder at first, Rio later sacrifices himself so that she can become Cure Parfait. The two are intimate even though Pikario usually gets embarrassed by Kirarin's affection. Usami Ichika - In spite of her title being the "Genius Pâtissière", Ciel actually admires Ichika being a Cure and is eager for Ichika to become her teacher. In KKPCALM22, though, she felt envious towards Ichika having a better understanding to her brother than herself. Jean-Pierre Zylberstein - Her master whom she admires for his tremendous passion on making desserts, and she even has some fantasies towards him, as shown in the the movie. In spite of his approval towards Ciel, the two grew distant after Ciel departed from him until she revisited him during the movie's events, and she is upset to his criticism towards her change. After recalling the memories he had with Ciel upon tasting the mille-feuille she and the other Cures made for him and regaining his sanity, their relationship is repaired. Pekorin - Ciel and Pekorin are good friends. Although Pekorin and the other fairies couldn't recognize Ciel because of her human form at first, the former was shown to be glad on meeting her again since their separation after Ciel reverted into her fairy form. Pekorin also helped Ciel (Kirarin) to heal Pikario in episode 24 and the duo cooperated with each other well as seen in episode 48. Abilities *She can change between her human and fairy forms at will, but she can't maintain her human form if she is too hungry. *In fairy form, sometimes her ears change color to show her mood, just like Pekorin's. *She has the ability of flight as a fairy. *Her headbutts are very powerful that they can inflict damage or knock down a person, whether she is in human form or as a fairy. Etymology - is part of the word "kirakira" which means "glittering" or "shining" in Japanese. means "star". So her name can be literally translated as "glittering star" or "shining star". However, using the kanji 綺羅, kira may also mean "fine clothes". is the French word for "sky". Parfait means "perfect" in French. It's also a frozen dessert originated from France. Cure Parfait "With Dreams and Hope! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Parfait! Is Ready To Serve!" 夢と希望をレッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアパルフェ！できあがり！ Yume to Kibō wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Parufe! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ciel. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she has the ability to fly like a pegasus. Transformation Attacks is her first attack she uses. She requires the Rainbow Ribbon to use it. is the solo sub attack that Cure Parfait uses. She first performs it in episode 24. To use it, she must use the Rainbow Ribbon. is the group attack Cure Parfait performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal. * is the group attack Cure Parfait performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal and be in her A La Mode Style. Songs Ciel's voice actress, Minase Inori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Miyama Karen, who voices Usami Ichika, Fukuhara Haruka, who voices Arisugawa Himari, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, and Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira. *'Rainbow Colored Espoir' *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime' *'YUMESORA∞' Duets *'Shine☆Avec☆Moi☆' (Along with Miyama Karen) *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~KIRAKIRA☆Patisserie・Version~' (Along with Miyama Karen, Fukuhara Haruka, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki and Mori Nanako) *'Mémoire・Mille-feuille' (Along with Miyama Karen, Fukuhara Haruka, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki and Mori Nanako) Trivia *According to Toei, Ciel's birthday is on July 30th, making her Zodiac Sign a Leo. *She is the first main Cure to have studied in a foreign country. In this case, it's France. *Unlike the other KiraKira Cures who chant Kirakirakiraru ''for their attacks, Parfait chants ''Kirakirakirarin, a possible reference to her fairy form. *She apparently learnt her catchphrase "Très Bien!" from her master Jean-Pierre. *As revealed in "KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!", she can't wield her powers as a Cure if she is stuck in her fairy form. Gallery :Main Page: Kirahoshi Ciel/Image Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters Category:Main characters Category:Mascots Category:Fairies